( Yona Hak ) After The Kiss
by JenniPigen
Summary: Happens after the kiss in chapter 137. (yona Hak) ( zeno Lily )
1. part 1

it's my first story so if you don't like it then stop reading.

part 1

it is an beatiful afternoon. Hak and Shinha are having an important conversation. Theyre not really talking because Hak's wondering about to kiss yesterday. which pretty much cut him of Gard.

 _HAK PROV_

 _FOR 2 days ago She !!!kissed!!! him. why the heck did she do that in the in the first place_...  HUH ???!!!!... _give me_ a break.*

 _the others were also surprised about the kiss. They knew_ something were going on between them, but... they Never thought that something would Happen between them.

even shinha was surprised about IT.

 **shinha** " so when do you think the princess is back. "

there is an Awkward silence between them all. HAK eyes are filled of Sorrow and worrying.

 **Hak " I don't know Maybe in an hour or two."**

 **THIRD PERSON**

 ** _3 HOURS LATER_**

Hak and the others are preparing they're tents. and they hear someone coming their way.

" Guys I'm back"

A girl comes running. No way. Is it really her.

 **HAK PROV**

* I Run over to her, and embrase her. hhuuuuhhh.. THANK . God she's safe. I embrase her with all my might. and say

Hak " I missed you so much Princess. Are you hurt.

" no... But I missed you.. A lot. "

After that we got her checked bye Yoon. , nothings wrong with her but she need a lot of rest.

 **YONA PROV**

Hak put me to sleep in his tent. I could feel he's warm Body laying beside mine. I wanted

to move closer to him,but after what happened.

I think I need to stay away from him until I know how he feels. But if he doesn't feel the same way, then I don't know what to do. as I think that a fall asleep.*

 **continues in next chapter...**


	2. part 2

YONA PROV

I wake up. I see Hak laying beside me. He has his arm around me. I can see him clearly. It's a nice and sad feeling. Cause i don't know if he has feelings for me too. I feel like we're really close, but I don't know if i'm right. We need to talk as soon as he wakes up*

I slowly go out of the futon and sit down on a bench.why did i have to Kiss him. I propally rouned everything.

I can hear someone coming my way I thought he was asleep but I Guess i was Wrong. He's black hair shine, because of the sun. My heart starts to race, as soon as he speeks up. And my cheeks turn red.

Hak" Princess... are you alright. Are you having fever. Let me get yoon. "

he tries to walk away from me but I get his hand tightly, so he can't run away from me. I can see hes eyes go from normal to shocked. He Turn Around, and our faces is 3 Inches apart. I lean in,but Hak takes 4 steps back.

Hak" im sorry Princess, but I can't...

Before I can say Word to him, hes gone. I guess I just got my answer... I can feel my tears coming out og my eyes. This is the worst feeling i've ever had. It feels like my heart's been riped to thousand of pieces. Hak ... I don't think I can be near him anymore. It will be to painful.

" I have to let him Go... this is gonna be so hard, but it'll be harder to be near him.

4 hours later...

The others are finally awake. We eat breakfast and continue Our yourney. Me and Lily are fare behind the others. I tell her about me and hak. I Can Feel the tears Cumming again, but I fight with all my might to keep them in. When I have told it all to her. she give me a hug, and Say...

Lily" I will show him not to hurt you !! EVER AGAIN !!!

She's on her way up to Hak. But i stop her.. and... say.. .

Yona" it's ok you care but I know it's time to set him free. And let him live his life.

Lily " Yona... but you're in love with Him."

Yona " that's why I'm letting him go. So he can be happy. Have a family. And love sombody for real. All I wish for ,is for him to be happy. There's no greater happiness than that for me right now. "

I can't stop my tears from falling. She hugs me tighter. I can't feel her tears coming too. And we stop walking.

Shinha prov

Yona and Lily stops walking. What's wrong with them. We have to keep going. Or we won't have food tonight. Seno goes over to them and comes back with and sad smile.

Zeno " but keep going. We need to find shelter before it gets dark.

You just say that and walks away..

Me " what about Lily and the Princess. ??!! ARE THEY OKAY. ??!!??!!"

It's like he doesn't care about them.

I try to find out what's going in, but Shinha stop me and says

" Let it slide. We need to find shelter. There's a storm coming, so it's best if we find a safe and nice place to sleep in. "

Yona prov

Soon after that we find a Nice little house. A woman called Jasmine owns the hause, and give ud shelter for the night.

Shes About 20 years old and has long, plain blue hair. She's wearing a red kimono, og Black shoes.

She shows us up Into a guest room. Im sorru...There's only for 4 beds so Goi have to share.

Kija " I think Yona and Lily should share bed after all they're both girls. It's obvious that they should sleep Together.

I can feel Hak staring at me. Why would he be staring at me after he rejected me. Just don't give a sense. It's kinda hard me to concentrate, when he stares like that. I try to concentrate on something else, but it doesn't work. I even try to get eye cotract with Lily, but That didn't work either. In the end I end up saying

" guys need to go to the bathroom. See you in a second. "

Right now I am in the bathroom I can't stop picturing Hak looking at me. Tomorrow is the day I'm going to set him free. So I gotta stop thinking about the kiss and Him staring at me.

When I get back to the room are all lying in the beds Except for one, It only takes me one minute to realize that someone is Holding me from behind.

I can fell his breath on my neck, and he says " so princess, About That kiss. Lets talk. " He realise his grip so I can look at him

" Hak. Um what is there to talk about. You rejected me when I tried to kiss you for a second time. "

As soon as I say that Hak leans in a say

" I did that because I'm completely in love with you and I want to make this right. I want to Know how you feel before anything happens Between Us. "

I can only say three word to Him.

" I LOVE you...

In that moment he leans in and gives me a pasionate Kiss. it feels so nice to kiss Hak again. he slowly goes down to my neck, and starts lussing it.

me " Hak.. we can't. im not Ready for that yet... im sorry. "

I can see how disappointed he gets but he still kisses my neck

Hak" ok.. but just because you're not ready doesn't mean that I cant touch.

me " you're such a mini Hak. " why does he always have to tease me its annoying.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
